The Parody
by angel467
Summary: There are so many freakin’ girl goes back to Middle Earth and fall in love with Legolas. So I’m writing this b/c I can. It is a little bit “special”. It is such a Mary-Sue.
1. Default Chapter

The Bad Parody  
by angel467  
co writer: TheSilverLady  
Disclaimer: Bite me.  
Summary" there are so many freakin "girl goes back to Middle Earth and falls in love with   
Legolas". So I'm writing this b/c I can. It is a little bit "special". This is   
such a Mary-Sue.  
  
  
Jillian Maryanne Daniella Karly Samantha Arradell Amanda Bethany Smith (Jill for short)   
  
hated school. I mean, everybody hates school, but she REALLY hated it. She was in 11th  
  
grade and everybody hated her too. Boohoo. She has only one friend, Kathleen Donna Maria   
  
Tatyana Rose Lily Nadia Felicity Black. Everyone called her Kate. "Everyone" hated her too.   
  
(A/N: I'm so sad. Are you sad?... I didn't think so.) Jill and Kate were walking home one   
  
day when Kate saw something red and shiny in the dumpster. It was a.....  
  
The End (gasp!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not really. I was lying.  
  
  
  
pair of sparkly red Dorothy shoes with fruity little bows on the front.   
  
"I must have those totally far out pair of shoes! screeched Jill.  
  
"No way! Those are totally mine. I so saw them first!" yelled Kate. They both dove  
  
headfirst into the dumpster. Kate emerged from the pile of crap with the left shoe, and   
  
Jill with the right. They looked at each other and immediately started arguing over  
  
the retarded shoes. of a sudden (Not really. You were probably expecting something to happen.)  
  
, a weird old lady with bad poofy blue hair, wrinkles, and rhinestone cat-eye shaped glasses   
  
popped out of an old boot with a flash. She was wearing black pleather pants and a sheer   
  
pink shirt. Kate and Jill screamed in horror.(Not at the fact a lady popped out of a smelly   
  
boot, but because of her traumatizing outfit. Plus, they could tell she thought she was HOT!!!  
  
What the bloody hell is up with that? )  
  
"Little bunny foo foo, hoppin through the forest,... Oops, wrong script.   
  
"Ahh... here it is. Yer a wizard, Harry. No, no not that one either.   
  
"Eureka! I've found it. Okay here goes nothing. Now girls, stop fighting. You can each  
  
have one ugly shoe. If you do not stop fighting, I will be forced to send you both to Middle   
  
Earth and be in bad fan fiction like this one." she exclaimed proudly, then trying to look   
  
impressively menacing. Jill and Kate gave her weird looks.  
  
"Ummm, who are you?" ventured Jill.  
  
"Well, I am your fairy godmother, of course. Geez, What is it with outcasts these days?"  
  
she replied.  
  
"Okay, then", said Kate. With that, Kate and Jill started fighting again. With another   
  
flash, they disappeared from the dumpster, leaving the old lady and the shoes behind.  
  
"With yet another flash, the old crazy lady turned into a tall wizard with long, white,  
  
Herbal Essence hair. He carried a black staff, wore long white robes, and had girly hands   
  
with long manicured nails. His name was ( A/N: drum roll please) dun dun dun ... Saruman the   
  
White. Duh.   
  
"Bwahahahaha. They should have known the dumpster was a portal to Middle Earth. They will  
  
land in the midst of the fellowship, fall madly in love with Legolas Greenleaf   
  
(A/N: He is hot.)and destroy the Fellowship. I know this because girls fall in love with   
  
him in Every fic I read. My plan is foolproof! And I get these LOVELY shoes as well"He said,   
  
then started laughing manically, he left with another flash.  
  
  
  
  
finis  
  
  
A/N: So, how was it?? Flame me, I dare you! I find it extremely amusing. 


	2. Stuff Happens

The Bad Parody  
  
by angel467  
  
co writer: TheSilverLady  
  
Disclaimer: ummm...old dead guys can't write fanfiction...yeah...  
  
Summary: There are so many freakin "girl goes back to Middle Earth and falls in love with   
Legolas". So I'm writing this b/c I can. It is a little bit "special". It is such a Mary-Sue.  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Stuff happens  
  
Kate and Jill appeared suddenly in the middle of the fellowship for no apparent reason.   
  
Aragorn: Oh no! More fangirls! Legolas, run!  
  
Legolas: Ack! Hide me!   
  
He ran and hid behind Aragorn. Frodo bursts into tears again because nobody likes him.  
  
Jill and Kate stared at them for a minute before turning to each other and saying:  
  
Jill: This is all your fault.  
  
Kate: No it's not, its your fault. If you hadn't found those shoes, we wouldn't be here   
  
Jill: You found the shoes! And where are we?  
  
Kate: Middle Earth, duh. Now we have to screw up the plotline.  
  
Jill: Why?  
  
Kate: Because that's what happens in all the stories.  
  
Jill: Oh, ok.   
  
Gandgalf interrupted them to tell then they could travel with the fellowship as long as they   
  
wanted, also for no apparent reason and to introduce themselves.  
  
Jill: I'm Jillian Maryanne Daniella Karly Samantha Arradell Amanda Bethany Smith, but you can   
  
call me Jill.  
  
Kate: And I'm Kathleen Donna Maria Tatyana Rose Lily Nadia Felicity Black. Call me Kate please.   
  
Sam: Wow! You almost have more names than Strider!  
  
He giggles and pinches Merry's butt. Frodo cried.  
  
Boromir: I need some ale.  
  
Pippin: Some weed would be nice too.  
  
Jill goes up to Gimli  
  
Jill: Do you believe in love at first sight?  
  
Gimli: Ummm...  
  
Jill: Can I call you Gimsie-Wimsies?  
  
Gimli: Ummm...  
  
Jill: Can I try your axe?  
  
Gimli: NO!!!  
  
Jill: (thinking) Zowie! He's gorgeous!  
  
Gimli: Hey, you have a beard and a mustache!  
  
Jill: Wow! Does that mean I'm a dwarf?  
  
  
  
finish  
  
  
A/N: So, how was it?? Flame me, I dare you!I find it extremely amusing. 


	3. To Make a Long Story Short

The Bad Parody  
  
by angel467  
  
co writer: TheSilverLady  
  
Disclaimer: Do I sound as rich as Tolkien?  
  
Summary: There are so many freakin "girl goes back to Middle Earth and falls in love with   
Legolas". So I'm writing this b/c I can. It is a little bit "special". It is such a Mary-Sue.  
  
  
Chapter 3: To Make a Long Story Short  
  
  
She was. 


End file.
